Gentleman
by Monk'ichii
Summary: Pendant le 6x22. SMacked but friendship "Mac insista du regard. Comme pour lui dire que s'il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait, elle pouvait toujours lui en parler."


Titre : Gentleman.  
Auteur : Monk'ichii.  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, donc pas de sous !  
Genre : Friendship/Romance. Smack of course !  
Spoilers : Durant l'épisode 6x22, plus précisement, à la scène avec Stella/Mac/Peyton.  
N/A : Ecrite juste après le 6x22. La réaction de Stella en voyant Peyton était pour moi… out of character ! Super déçue, je m'attendais à une gifle de sa part. Tant pis…

**Smack the World !**

Le signal de l'ascenceur attira l'attention de Stella. Machinalement, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent découvrir Mac et Peyton. « Peyton ? » Sa surprise était un peu sortite trop vite. « Stella ! » Elles marchaient toutes les deux en direction de l'autre. " Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçue une embrassade du Docteur. Un peu surprise sur le coup, Stella resta droite mais la lui rendit à contre-cœur en tapotant son dos d'une façon qu'elle voulait amicale.

« On pense qu'on peut vous aider pour l'enquête en cours, déclara Mac.

- Et moi, je suis ici pour innocenter un homme. » ajouta Peyton, en jetant un regard à Mac. L'experte le remarqua, hocha de la tête et leur dit de la suivre. Ils prenaient la direction du bureau de Mac. « Tu es de retour à New York ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour une réunion… » répondit Peyton.

Stella se retourna et lanca un sourire de politesse. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur Mac. Celui-ci regardait Peyton et ses yeux finirent par trouvrer ceux de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Peyton était avec Lindsay et Adam qui préparaient le matériel et les abeilles, à la demande intriguante de Mac. Celui-ci était retourné à son bureau pour prendre quelques affaires. On toqua.

« Je me suis dit que tu pouvais avoir besoin d'aide…

- Ca va aller, Stella… Merci. »

Stella esquissa un léger sourire en soupirant. Mac remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que son amie était un peu préoccupée, elle regardait autour d'elle s'en vraiment prêter attention. « Stella ? » La jeune femme sursauta furtivement en entendant son nom.

« - Ca va ?

- Oui… »

Mac insista du regard. Comme pour lui dire que s'il y avait quelque chose qui la gênait, elle pouvait toujours lui en parler. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose dans ce regard qui lui disait que s'il elle voulait garder cela pour elle, il la laisserait. Stella préfèra cette option, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais malgrè le dos tourné, elle sentait le regard de son ami qui la transperçait. Elle fit volte-face et déclara : « Non, en faite, ça ne va pas ! »

Mac fit semblant d'être surpris en haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Peyton, Mac ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Elle nous aide pour l'enquête…

- Et après ? Tu comptes retourner sur tes pas ?

- Je ne comprend pas…

- Elle t'a laissé, Mac. Lui as-tu seulement demandé pourquoi ? Elle est partie si soudainement et 2 ans après, elle réapparait !

- Stella... » soupira Mac, en se frottant un de ses sourcils avec son pouce.

Elle comprit immédiatement. Oui, elle l'avait vu tout à l'heure, en arrivant. Cette lueur dans les yeux. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'était trompée mais maintenant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. « Tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour elle, c'est ça ? Tu avais l'espoir qu'elle revienne un jour…» Mac releva la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Parce que tu le devrais ! Tu agis comme si de rien n'était ! Tu es trop… gentleman…

Mac souria à ces mots.

Stella, comme tu l'as dit, si quelqu'un devrait être en colère ici, ça ne devrait être que moi… Alors, calme-toi.

- … Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses à nouveau.

L'ancien marines contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il tint la poignée avec se main encore fonctionelle mais avant d'ouvrir, il déclara, en regardant droit devant lui : « Je sais ce que je fais. » Son amie l'observa longuement avant de dire finalement : « Je l'espère. » Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. « Merci, Stella… De t'inquiéter pour moi. » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant pour lui dire qu'elle sera toujours là pour lui.

Il tira la porte pour la laisser passer en première.

« Tu vois, Gentleman !

- Ce n'est pas un reproche cette fois, si ?

- Au contraire ! »

**Smack the World !  
**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu =) A bientôt !


End file.
